


rest for daddy?

by FreshSliceOfLime



Series: hlvrai agere time babey [3]
Category: Half Life But The AI Is Self-Aware
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Gen, Sleepy Cuddles, They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life), he/him for tommy and gordon, pronouns epic moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshSliceOfLime/pseuds/FreshSliceOfLime
Summary: gordon needs some rest.
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Series: hlvrai agere time babey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985108
Kudos: 27





	rest for daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> i promised gordon and benrey, so gordon and benrey you shall receive  
> i dunno why i like sleepy cuddles so much but they're very :)

benrey kicked their feet, letting out pink sweet voice as tommy pet their hair. they were both on the couch, with benrey laying on tommy’s legs. they were watching tv. “...i wanna check on daddy.” benrey said, sitting up and stretching. tommy hummed and nodded, smiling a bit. “alright, benny. j-ju-just don’t be t-too loud, okay? daddy’s very busy.” benrey nodded and gave tommy a smile, before hopping off the couch and walking up to gordon’s office. 

the door was open slightly so benrey peeked inside, just to make sure they didn’t scare gordon or anything. gordon was snoring at his desk, hair dropping over his shoulders and covering his face as he slept. “oh…” benrey whispered. they walked into the room and looked at gordon’s monitor. he was in the middle of working, but he was working all day, so benrey understood why he would need to take a break.

“daddy...daddy, wake up. let’s go to your room.” benrey whispered, shaking gordon’s shoulder. gordon jumped a bit and blinked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “oh...n- no, benrey, i uh, i gotta work, sorry.”

“you’re tired, daddy. jus’ a lil’ nap?” benrey frowned, pulling on gordon’s arm weakly with a pout. 

it was probably the pout that got him. 

with a sigh, gordon got up and picked benrey up, holding the close in his arms. “fine. you gotta stop usin’ that face on me, it’s not really fair.” he murmured, making benrey giggle. “you’re weak, daddy.” 

gordon huffed and started to walk to his room, yawning a bit. “you gonna actually sleep with me or are you gonna play animal crossing?” he asked, walking into the room and closing the door behind him. “‘m gonna play animal crossin’.”

“of course.” gordon snickered and let benrey down, walking over to his bed. he laid down and yawned, immediately shutting his eyes. 

benrey grabbed their switch and crawled onto the bed, snuggling up to gordon. “...daddy, you should get more rest. you work too much. i wanna sleep with daddy more.” they muttered, starting to play animal crossing. gordon opened his eyes a bit and smiled, pulling benrey closer. “sorry that daddy hasn’t spent much time with you. daddy’s gonna take a break, promise. i love you, benny.”

“i love you too, daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> sweet voice wowowowo!!!
> 
> pink is just benrey responding to the touch, kind of like purring
> 
> hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
